One More Walk Around The Garden
by Angel of Music24
Summary: Erik is convinced to care for 2 orphan children and their Nanny. Will Erik finally be freed from his solitude and find the family he has only hoped of or will his bitter nature ruin him forever?
1. The Guest's Arrival

**Bonjour! Thanks for clicking to read the story! I'm just going to let you know writing is sort of a weekend hobby and I may not have time to update a lot during the week, but I'll try my best. Hope you enjoy, and please review!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**"The Guests Arrival"**

**Erik's P.O.V. **

'How could I have let this happen? Why did I let Nadir talk me into this?' I thought to myself as I stood in the shipyard. Some how I had let Nadir talk me into babysitting two orphan children he had come across in the United States.

Nadir would be heading to France and would be working as a translator between the Shah and the French authority. So he would not have enough time to care for the youth.

According to the Daroga the children would be traveling with their nurse and therefore I would only have to provide food and shelter. (Lucky Me.)

I would be living with the children and the nurse in an estate on the outskirts of London, England. The three would be arriving on a ship named 'The Cleveland', which was due to unload any moment now.

"Aaron!" I called to one of my most trusted servants.

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure you retrieve their bags promptly. I do not want to stay in this vile place any longer than required."

"Alright Sir." I watched Aaron walk closer to the ship, so that he could be the first to claim baggage. Moments later the ship began unloading. First out was a man who seemed to be in a hurry, he ran to a young women and a child. He embraced them both, greeting the women with a kiss. I rolled my eyes only to discover a group of three coming towards me. Leading was a woman in black looking to be in her 30's, I assumed her to be the Nurse. A young woman, holding on to a small girl's hand, followed her.

"Good day Mr.--"

"Destler." I added for the Nurse.

"Mr. Destler this is Ella and Mary Parker. I am Miss. Carter, Helen Carter." I nodded but said nothing. Aaron came shortly after and we were all able to leave. After I helped Miss. Carter, Ella and Mary into the carriage I realized I should have brought two carriages. It would have been much better if I had been in solitude rather than cramped with the three strangers.

The ride to the estate was relatively quite. Ella looked out the window, Mary played with her very much raggedy doll and the Nurse tried to make conversation, she did not succeed.

"You are a very kind man Mr. Destler for allowing us to stay with you in your home."

"Some would think otherwise." I replied.

"Do you live in London, Mr. Destler?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever visited America?"

"No." By this time the women finally got the hint I was not especially pleased with their presence and sat in silence.

I looked to the youngest, Mary. She could be no older than six; I presumed and was contently entertained with the doll she seemed quite fond of.

Ella, on the other hand, was somewhere in her mid teens and seemed quite bored, not enjoying the quite countryside that had become her scenery. Both children looked very much alike to one another. Both having brown hair, brown eyes and a sickly, dreary look to them.

The Nurse's appearance was in deep contrast to the children's. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun and green eyes that flickered of liveliness.

The silence continued through the rest of the ride to the estate, but finally we arrived. I almost smiled just looking at my home. I had designed the entire thing myself and built most of it also. After Christine left me I put all my frustration into the house. My hard work had defiantly paid off and the mansion was a huge step up from an underground house beneath an Opera House.

Once we stopped I helped each women on to the ground then led the group inside. Aaron once again took care of the belongings. All three were awestruck by my unusual yet beautiful residence.

Just as we stepped into the door a maid named Lillian greeted us.

"Lillian, will you please show Miss. Carter and Mary to their rooms?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to Sir." I nodded, and then watched the three walk up the stairs. Once they were out of sight I told Ella to follow me. I showed her to a room that was just to the right of the staircase. It was one of the larger rooms in the entire dwelling and Ella seemed quite happy with the room, but did not say so.

"Someone will bring your bags shortly, and unpack your things." As I turned to exit, Ella said:

"I can unpack my own things, if you don't mind." I shook my head and continued out of the room.

**Helen's P.O.V. **

I followed the giddy maid up the stairs and down the hall. Mary clung to my hand until we made it to our room. This was no surprise, however, Mary had not left my side since the night her parents died.

Next month would have been the ninth year I worked for the Parkers. I began taking care of Ella when she was seven and had been there for Mary since she was born.

Finally we made it to our room. The maid unlocked the door then said:

"Please do not mind Master Destler he really is a good man." I smiled.

"He must be. Can you tell me why he wears that mask?"

"I'm sorry Madame but if I were you, I would just see through it." I crinkled my brow, but nodded. "Master Destler has given you permission to look around. Miss Ella's room is right next to the stairs. If you need anything, someone will be happy to attend to you."

"Alright thank you." Lillian curtsied and left the room. I turned to Mary who was, as always, entertained by her doll Macey.

"Mary dear would you like to go and explore?" The young girl nodded and grabbed my hand. Together we walked down the hallway to an unknown destination.

As we walked Mary seemed uninterested in her surroundings, but stared at her feet as she walked. We passed a window and I glanced out, only to see an elaborate garden filled with roses, lilies, poppies, tulips, daffodils and every other flower one could imagine.

"Mary, do you want to see the flowers?" She nodded and I was soon looking for a way outside. It was with this task I understood the grandeur and mass of the home.

Each door that I found led to another room. After sometime of trying I ran into Mr. Destler, he seemed to not even notice my presence, that is until I called out.

"Oh, Mr. Destler could you please show us to the door that leads to the garden?" He seemed irritated that would even ask but said nothing of it and walked down a very well lit hall.

"Your house is very beautiful."

"Thank you." 'Good God' I thought 'I could not start a conversation with him!'

"Here you are." Mr. Destler said.

"Thank You, and sorry to bother you." He nodded as he turned down the hallway. Once he was out of sight I opened the door and walked with Mary outside into the sunny day.

Almost immediately I saw a smile appear on Mary's face. I sat down on a bench as she went to smell the golden tulips that hung in the bushes.

**Oh here are some pictures that I invisioned Erik's mansion looking like, and the garden too. I also posted pictures of what I thought the characters look like. **

**Just click on the link that says PhanFic Pics. **

**Freewebs(dot)com(back-slash)trapdoorlover92(back-slash)**

**You have to type it out because FanFic has it's weaknesses. Oh and feel free to look around my site. It's pretty cool (if I do say so myself.) Review Please!! Constructive Critisism only no flames!!**


	2. Ella's Exploration

**Thanks for reading again. Hope You Enjoy enough to ****REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**"Ella's Exploration" **

**Ella's P.O.V. **

After Mr. Destler had left the room I walked to the window. Outside I saw lush gardens and green yards. This place was so much different than my last home Hartford, Connecticut. Even through the colors of the English summer the home was cold and isolating. My home in Hartford was shared with my mother, father and sister. It was not small but no castle. My mother made every moment there wonderful. There were always fresh poppies on the table and she always seemed to be in the kitchen baking some pastry that filled the entire house with a sugary aroma

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door to find a young man carrying my bag, followed by an older maid.

"Good afternoon miss, I've come to unpack your things. Aaron just set the bag on the bed." The maid said.

"No that's alright I can unpack myself. Thank you though."

"Don't be silly dear it's no trouble." The young man (who's name I had discovered to be Aaron) touched the women's arm.

"Now, now Mrs. Grant you know those Americans, always wanting to be difficult. Let us leave her to her strange ways." Aaron said looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled at the man and the two left. Once the door was shut I began to unpack. I pulled out my other, more suitable, dress that I would wear to dinner. After I had put the gown over the dressing screen I put my under garments in a trunk. I put the picture of my mother and father on the nightstand. And finally I pilled out my mother's music box and set it on the table by a mirror.

'There,' I thought 'now the space looks like my own.' I smiled then decided to leave the room. Once in the hallway I determined to go up the stairs. As I walked I could hear a soft melody being played from above me. I looked around for another set of stairs, but failed to see some. I opened a series of door and went through, only to find another hallway. By this time I was picking entry randomly and soon I was quite lost. But I found myself in a den, a very untidy den. Papers were scattered everywhere, mixed with pens and inkbottles. In the corner was a very odd statue in the form of a Persian Monkey holding symbols. I went to investigate, but as I touched the embroidered jacket a voice boomed behind me.

"Are all Americans so nosey?" I turned quickly to find the same servant who had helped with my bags, Aaron.

"I got lost, I'm looking for my sister and Nurse."

"I can guarantee the monkey does not know." I smiled. "Come I know where you can find them." I nodded and replied,

"Thank you." As I followed him from the room I noticed a drawing of a young women. She had long, auburn, curly hair and brown eyes. "Who is that?" I asked.

Aaron turned to me and then to the drawing. "I do not know." He opened the door and walked from the room, motioning for me to follow him. I did so and he led me down various halls and through an assortment of entrances. Finally we arrived at the stairs I had started from. From there he took me through a hall lined with windows.

He opened the next-door for me and bowed.

"Good Day Miss."

"Good Day." I walked out the open door and quickly spotted Helen with Mary. They were picking flowers and walking down the winding, stone path. Helen noticed me and smiled.

"Hello Ella. Come, walk with us." I did as she asked and followed them. Mary handed me a bouquet of lilies and daffodils, a smile had spread from ear to ear on her normally gloomy face. I smiled and said,

"Thank you Mary." She turned and played with doll in the rose bushes. "This house is magnificent."

"Yes it's lovely, I wish I could say the same about the man who owned it." Helen said with a sly smile. I laughed and replied,

"Yes he is quite strange, especially that mask he wears. I wonder what is so hideous, that he must hid it."

"If it is that revolting that one must hid it, I think I would rather not know. But we should not talk about the man who has so graciously let us stay with him in his home." Helen said, rolling her eyes. I smiled and we continued walking down the path with Mary.

**Sorry this one was a little short, but please review.**


	3. Dinner and Tea

**Chapter 3**

**"Dinner and Tea"**

**Erik's P.O.V.**

"Sir, dinner will be served shortly." Aaron said to me. His voice just above a whisper, as he stuck his head into my music room. I sighed and replied,

"Alright, thank you." He closed the door and I stood from the piano at which I had been playing the new piece I had created. I buttoned my waistcoat and pulled on my jacket. I walked to a small statue mounted on the wall, a grasshopper. A reminder of my past and the wrongs I have made. A reminder to never cause that much pain to the world again. A reminder that love is a vile, ruthless emotion that I wish to never feel again.

I turned the grasshopper and the hidden door in the corner of the room opened. I walked out and turned the scorpion statue that was just outside. The door closed and I headed toward the dining hall. Once inside I saw the three women already sitting at the table, leaving the head of the table for me.

The nurse smiled at me, I did not return the gesture, but sat down. Immediately my glass was filled with red wine.

I looked to the youngest of the three. Her doll sat next to her, a place set for it also. The girl's eyes wondered to my mask but she quickly looked away.

The young girls sister seemed to be staring at Aaron, who was standing in the corner. When he noticed her gaze he smiled. The two had obviously found some interest in one another.

The nurse seemed uneasy with the silence and fidgeted with her napkin until she, unfortunately, spoke.

"Mary are you hungry?" The girl nodded. "They are serving chicken tonight." The girl seemed delighted, but still no words came from her mouth. This irritated me so I inquired,

"Does she not speak?"

"No, not since her parent's death." The girl, Mary, seemed ashamed and adverted her eyes to the floor.

I downed the wine sitting next to me. I knew I would need it if the nurse planned to speak again, which undoubtedly, she would.

"Mr. Destler I detect a French accent. Are you from France?" The nurse said. I nodded. "Really? What city?"

"Paris."

"What made you decide to come to England?" I motioned towards Aaron, giving a signal to refill the wine glass.

"I got tired of the country."

"How long had you lived there?"

"30 years."

"My goodness. You know, my father taught me to read some French." I nodded. Just as I downed the second glass our food was brought to us. I stabbed my fork into the chicken breast and took a bite.

"Mr. Destler, earlier I heard music being played yet I could not find the source." Ella said.

"Miss this is a large house, you may have even heard a victrola." I looked up to see Aaron raise his brow and smile slyly. I gave a glare and took another bite of my chicken.

I was forced to listen as the two elder women talked of America and their hobbies. Only once did I speak. When Ella said she enjoyed horseback riding, I mentioned I had a stable. This I hoped would get the women out of the house for a while and I could compose more. Now that I knew they could hear the music I played I cursed my self for not finding a way of sound proofing the room.

Finally dinner ended and I was free to escape to my sanctuary. Maybe I could still convince Miss. Ella there was actually a victrola somewhere in this house.

**Aaron P.O.V**

It was late, almost midnight and Master Erik was calling for tea. I groaned as I walked down the hallway. This man never slept and so in effect I never slept. I being his 'right hand man'so to speak. Which I suppose is much better than living with my mother. My mother relied on one thing in life, alcohol.

As I began to walk up the stairs I heard a door open behind me. I turned and saw Helen coming from Ella's room.

"Oh, Good evening." She said to me.

"Good Evening Miss. Carter. Is there something the matter with Miss. Ella?"

"No, no I could not sleep so I thought I'd check on her."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but why are you still awake? It's nearly morning."

"The Master is requesting tea."

"Oh nonsense. You get to bed leave that tea to me." As she reached for the tray, I pulled back.

"Really Madame you should be getting some beauty sleep."

"Son, I had beauty sleep last night and let me tell you I still looked a day older when I woke up." I smiled. "Now where is that man?"

"I suppose it would be rude to refuse the request of a guest. Follow me Madame." I continued up the stairs and down the hall, finally reaching the scorpion. I turned it, handed her the tray then bowed. Her jaw dropped and walked into the hidden room. After she walked in I turned the statue again to close the door.

I sighed, the Master would not be happy with this.

**Helen's P.O.V.**

I walked into the hidden room, and suddenly regretted my request of Aaron. The man in front of me was consumed with the music he was playing and did not notice that someone was in the room with him. I noticed he had taken off his jacket and flung it over a chair to the left of him.

As I observed he suddenly stopped playing. I was scared at first but then I realized his only intention was to write down a few phrases of music on the sheet in front of him.

It was at this time I cleared my throat. He turned quickly and seemed to see my presence as a threat.

"Why are you here?" He seethed. I took a deep breath and _tried _to appear as though he did not intimidate me.

"I came to deliver your tea."

"That is Aaron's job."

"I sent him to bed."

"You had no right to do that. He is my employee, and as his employer I decide when he is to retire to sleep." He said, his voice growing stronger.

"But you can not keep him up all hours of the night."

"This is none of your concern."

"Oh, just handle it. I can serve your tea tonight." Before he could speak I handed him a cup of tea. Instead of grabbing it though he pushed it away.

"I must have milk and honey in my tea." He said, annoyance wrapping each syllable. I sighed then noticed the other two cups on the tray. I poured them into the cup, then tried again. This time he took the cup and had a sip. When he decided it was to his satisfaction he waved a hand of dismissal toward me.

I turned to exit but the door had disappeared. I looked back to him, he was pointing at a grasshopper on the wall. I turned it, just as Aaron had done with the scorpion. A door opened in the corner of the room and I left, quickly fleeing from the man who still dwelled in the room.

**Just so there is no confusion let me explain this story a little:**

**Nadir was a nice guy, so if he came across some children (like say he met their aunt at a party and she told him the whole story, then he offered to help.)he would want to help them. but then Nadir got a job and would not have time for the children so he would need someone to take care of them. Who is his closest friend? ERIK! So then he asked him**

**Please Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
